Si fuera de otra forma
by Peith
Summary: -Solo imaginalo un segundo, tu, yo y un tarro de mermelado con caramelos, ¿No seria estupendo?. Beyond miraba las computadoras con una enorme sonrisa. Watari estaba a su lado ofreciendole un carro con tarrones de mermelada sobre ella.
1. Diferente

_"No digas mi nombre, si no sabes quién soy"_

 _"No mires mis heridas si no sabes porque son"_

 _"No juzgues mis ojos si no sabes de quien son"_

 _"No me digas mentiras... o te quemare"_

 _ **Beyond Birthday.**_

Leyó acariciando el viejo papel raspado por los años que gastaban el algodón viejo. Con el corazón envuelto en una sensación peligrosa. No eran rimas, tampoco eran palabras al azar, no era un mensaje en concreto, eran muchos y a la vez ninguno como solía decir aquel hombre, "es todo y nada al mismo tiempo" con un acabado "es tan divertido". Respiro el frio de las cenizas en esa casa casi abatida por el incendio que le había destrozado, respiro el aroma de las cenizas, el aroma de sus cabellos chamuscados y la piel ardiente le llegaron en un momento, desagradable pero no se alejó. Acaricio el baúl pequeño que estaba frente a él.

—Jamás se acabaran tus juegos... ¿No, Beyond?

Suspiro al viento con el frio saliendo de sus pulmones.

—Jamás te alejaras de mis pensamientos... ¿cierto?, prometiste nunca dejarme en paz, eres un monstruo...

"El monstruo eres tú." Un escalofrió le recorrió en ese instante, las palabras no eran reales. Odiaba que sonaran tan reales.

Se recriminaba cada día que con tal intensidad detestaba aun con toda su alma que le pareciera tan real, aun cuando no lo era.

— ¿Quién es esta persona? ¿L? — Su voz disimulada en elegancia le saco de su recuerdo—

Quizá solo un accidente que cualquier persona hubiera cometido, después de todo el mismo L aceptaba ser un simple humano a favor de eso mismo: La Humanidad. Los errores humanos estaban descritos por todo el rostro de L cuando miro a Light tomando aquella carpeta, cuando Light estaba cerrándola con una imagen muy singular entre sus largos dedos. Examino cada facción del curioso castaño, cada segundo sintió su respiración, la de el mismos se había agitado, como en una sacudida tremenda que jamás había sentido antes. Angustia, una espesa angustia sacudiendo su caja toraxica.

Los ojos oscuros se habían deslizado por sus brazos hasta esa fotografía en sus dedos, la única fotografía que había deseado esconder pero que no había podido destrozar. En completo silencio la alejo de los dedos de Light, la tomo en sus manos apreciando la vejez del material. En el descuido de sus pensamientos dejo la carpeta del psiquiátrico que estaban revisando sobre la mesa, el psiquiátrico donde estaba aquella persona en la que absorto pensaba, un asesinato de Kira ocasiono una conmoción en el psiquiátrico que en ese momento estaban revisando. Delineando con la mirada la facción de aquel hombre alto se movió inquieto.

—Es igual a ti —Trago fuerte sin que él lo percibiera— Casi parecen gemelos — Ironizo Light con una sonrisa amigable—

Los ojos de Light se trastornaron en confusión, un profundo desconcierto. Sonrió un poco y de nuevo sus facciones se vieron envueltas en ella. No podía creer ni un poco lo que veía. Su mirada se paseó por algunas palabras rápidamente por la carpeta aun sobre el escritorio, consternando con sus facciones contraídas. Por un momento pensó las posibilidades, ¿L jugándole una broma?, o quizá engañándole para notar su ansiedad.

Guardo silencio y los ojos ansiosos de Light se aproximaron a su rostro, esperando un indicio de acertamiento. Pero no recibió nada más que una mirada recriminante hacia su persona, despegándola rápidamente de la suya y volviéndola a la fotografía.

No, no estaba jugándole una broma, se percató de ello cuando sus miradas se encontraron, L parecía... tenso. No hacia ningún movimiento, ni para respirar.

—Lo siento L, no sabía que era tuya —Tomo un momento para sonreírle y mirar una vez más la fotografía en los dedos ajenos— Bueno, tampoco sabía que tenías un hermano, talvez no seamos tan amigos como pensaba.

—Si consideramos que no puedes saber mi nombre, talvez así sea Light.

Ósea que si es tu hermano... mal mentiroso Ryuzaki...

—Talvez solo sea una simple coincidencia, jamás vi a alguien siquiera parecido a ti —Le sonreía amablemente, tratando de no olvidar los distintivos de aquella persona— Es claro que no sean el mismo por el cabello, en definitiva es distinto al tuyo y no da esa sensación de Inteligencia que tu das con solo mirarte.

—Él es... solo un psicópata que fue arrestado por homicidio.

No obtuvo alguna otra respuesta.

Le afligió un momento negarlo, rechazar su verdadero valor en su persona. Metió de nuevo la imagen en el archivo, quitándole importancia y girándose al monitor para parecer desinteresado y en completa tranquilidad ante los ojos de quienes estaban en la misma habitación. Proseguía con sus investigaciones ignorando el inquietante hecho.

Confundido y un tanto encolerizado Light Yagami fingía que no ocurría nada, que solo bromeaba con sus palabras del parentesco, nada en realidad, calmo y emocionado por los pequeños y absurdos descubrimientos sobre Kira, cuando en realidad se desquiciaba por dentro el que el tiempo no pasara rápidamente. Presionaba las teclas con la furia contenida cosquilleando en su cuerpo, respiraba para calmarse, estaba volviéndose cada vez más impaciente, algo que podría hacerle fallar y el no fallaría. Pensaba en la posibilidad casi nula de que solo fuera una coincidencia pero no creía en las coincidencias y sus ojos no le engañaban, ¡es que ambos hombre eran tan idénticos!

En el recorrido a casa ya todo estaba calculado, predestinado y hasta saboreaba la inminente victoria, una que le parecía tan graciosa. Algo que le desconcertaba era la mirada de esa persona, no era una mirada singular, casi le había hecho helar el cuerpo. No se iba a echar a filosofar sobre aquella mirada, pero esos iris de color carmesí le hacían desear mirarlos directamente, sentir esa mirada tan penetrante sobre él, con esa sonrisa perlada de dientes, arrogante, más arrogante que la mirada de Ryuzaki a su persona. Podría jurar ver odio a través de esa mirada.

Si era alguien importante lo encontraría. Sin perder la figura de aquel hombre en sus memorias lo describió con toda la perfección que podía. Sus inmensos ojos brillantes, el cabello negro largo y lacio, con la piel increíblemente blanca. Misa estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación, escuchando, tratando de grabar en su memoria todos los detalles, un tanto asustada, con los objetos regados por todo el lugar, la histeria de su amado no cabía ni en la pequeña habitación, obligándola a alejarse y no hacer ni un movimiento.

Rebuscaba y hackeaba con tanto como sabia, preparando las paginas para comenzar a investigar. Se atrasaba en algunos momentos y se frustraba en la silla de su escritorio, se recargaba y refrescaba su garganta con el agua fría servida de la compañera que trataba de seguirle el paso ya en la otra computadora después de gritarle que no se estuviera solo quieta observándole.

Un loco encerrado en uno de los psiquiátricos financiados por el mismo L que los mandaba allí. Rio fuerte, una lista de nombres anotada en la libreta de junto con palabras torpes en sus manos. 24 personas, con una descripción similar, 25 psiquiátricos financiados, solo tendría que buscar un poco y lo tendría pendiendo y rogando a sus pies. No podía existir un parecido tan igual al mismísimo L. Se quedó expectante con la libreta entre las manos, revisando cada dirección IP y cada nombre escrito de las instituciones.

—¿Light?... ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?...

—Si lo que creo es correcto —Giro la silla de ruedas y volvió su vista a la cama donde ella aún se encontraba con la laptop en las piernas— L debió tener un pelea de poder o algo así, no sabemos demasiado de su pasado pero podemos saber que Él fue entrenado para ser lo que es y esta persona, por la forma en la que L lo miro, debe traerle algún tipo de recuerdo afligido que

—No, no entiendo, Light.

Misa inflo sus cachetes y su novio se frustro, cerró los ojos y le respondió entre dientes, molesto.

—Solo quiero que busques entre todas estas páginas —Le lanzo la libreta a la cama— anotes a las personas y descubras quien es Beyond, compáralos, busca el más parecido, usa tus ojos y averígualo.

Se quedaba quieta, con los pies rozando el piso frio. Estaba tensa, no compartía la felicidad de ese hombre enloquecido por la merecida recompensa que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, lo veía saborear su éxito temiendo completamente asustada que no le durara demasiado el gusto. Sus ojos desorbitados y sus manos temblorosas. Tomo la libreta y asintió al tiempo que apretaba la laptop sobre sus piernas.

—Tengo algunos nombres, pero no encuentro las fotografías o antecedentes, quiero que los busques, encuentra las fotografías y acerta quien es. Si no es fácil acceder a las fotografías deben ser los más protegidos de L.

Levantandose Yagami pasó los dedos deslizando por sus mejillas, plantando un intenso beso en sus labios para borrar de su memoria el desastre anterior, hacerla concentrase en el trabajo que le daba.

—Eres impresionante Light...

La sonrisa en sus ególatras labios se extendió por su rostro, extasiado por su actitud, siendo alabado.

—Joven Ryuzaki.

La voz protectora de Watari sonaba entristecida cuando L le contaba lo sucedido encorvado sobre el suelo evitando de forma obvia el contacto visual, arrepentido de sí mismo. Temiendo el peor de los sucesos.

—Watari esta vez... yo no sé qué debo hacer ahora. No puedo simplemente dejarle morir así... le dije que no pasaría de nuevo.

En el silencio de la habitación su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a cada suceso, deseando interna y externamente que el error no fuera tan terrible como sabía que era. La agonizante sensación de decirle que había sido su culpa, que pasara lo que pasara le detendría con todo lo que podía. Dentro de sí estaba seguro de que Light era Kira, de eso no había la menor duda para él, pero si era de este modo entonces la muerte de Beyond solo marcaría un logro más en la lista de Kira, uno más para llegar a él. Si Beyond moría una parte de si mismo también lo haría, lo único que quedaba de su pasado eran B y Watari, nada más. La reconfortante mano de Watari se posó en su hombro, otorgando el consuelo que necesitaba a su atareada mente.

—Pase lo que pase Beyond lo entenderá, siempre fue un joven muy listo. Su destino era escrito por sí mismo, la marca de morir bajo el fuego ardiente, ese era su deseo, la prolongación de su vida no ha sido más que una carga para sí, no vera a la muerte de mala forma.

Comprendía sus palabras pero el sentimiento de culpa seguía esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Seria culpable del principio y culpable del fin.

—Fue mi culpa, acepto la responsabilidad, yo —Se detuvo al alzar la mirada con la suya—

Los ojos de L siguieron las marchitas pestañas que cubrían sus ojos escarlata, en seriedad y cansancio, un poco de desconcierto como un brillo muerto. Cada movimiento al respirar retumbaba en su interior rogando porque parara pero deseando que ese cuerpo jamás dejara de latir en vida, de fluir su sangre por sus venas y remojar los ojos cansados, oscuros por la negrura de sus pensamientos. La culpa bullía dentro de su cabeza formando un escándalo que le obligaba a apretar el ceño en protesta de sus pensamientos.

—Es impresionante que guardes esa clase de sentimentalismos, estoy tan aburrido aquí que ahora sueno como novela latina la mitad del tiempo —Divago— Incluso a veces hago esos ruiditos de las series cuando el protagonista se acerca épico a la batalla en algún anime, ya sabes —Movió sus ojos alrededor de él, trasladándose a otro lado en su cabeza, lejos de su presencia — Cosa de todos los días... Pero no estoy tan drogado para no saber que ese soy yo quien habla o quizá es mi cabeza o esa rata que

Fluida y ronca era su voz aunque con ligeras variaciones que daban entender los medicamentos en su sistema. Las enfermeras le tenían un terror que llegaba al pánico. **"Es un monstruo" "Esta completamente descabellado"** solían decirle un poco más como **"Solo con usted se le ve más tranquilo" "A nosotras solo nos grita".**

 **"Su hermano estuvo preguntando mucho por usted"** Le había dicho la enfermera de base, la única que toleraba y aguantaba los ataques abruptos de Beyond, Cristina se llamaba ella, una mujer alta, un poco regordeta con apariencia fuerte, superior. Ella sola lidiaba con el hombre que estaba frente a él. La enfermera se estaba sentada junto a la puerta con una inyección preparada en la mano, fuera de la habitación, escuchando cada palabra de ambos hombres con el inexistente conocimiento de lo que hablaban y sin interés al respecto.

—Si solo viniste para mirarme entonces deja de mostrarme esa terrible fotografía o sabrás lo que es tener mis dientes sobre tu carne una vez más.

Alejo la fotografía con lentitud, regresándolo a sus pantalones. Con el terrible recuerdo de sus dientes rasgando su hombro la última vez que había llegado a aquel lugar. Se veía obligado a decirle su error, se sentía deprimido. La culpa se tumbaba sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Le miro desconcertado un momento. Beyond miro las manos de L, desconcertado, admirando las vendas blancas entre sus dedos largos, pensando en que pronto regresarían a su rostro para dejarle ciego como condena.

—¿De verdad vas a preguntarme esto? — Su entrecejo marchito se frunció— después de medio año de encerrarme... ¿es lo único que vas a preguntarme?

El ceño fruncido en su piel siempre era una obra que cautivaría al más enfermo de todos, en este caso a el que nunca podía dejar de mirar su rostro, el más inteligente. Lo tenía de cuclillas en el suelo, recargado en la base de la cama, con los brazos sobre su pecho amagados por la camisa de fuerza. Su piel no era más que un lienzo mal pintado.

—El hombre que creemos es Kira encontró esta fotografía.

El hombre de la camisa de fuerza se relamió los labios pintando una sonrisa suave, comprensiva y despreciable en su rostro, comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos desde sus hombros, agitando su respiración acortada en sus pulmones, como riendo en silencio, un silencio tan amargo como sus ojos.

—¡Me has regalado, bastardo! —Estallo—

Comenzó a levantarse del suelo, con tropezones chocando contra las paredes debido al peso de la camisa de fuerza. Reía. Elle se levantó acercándose a la puerta de salida, retrocediendo sin dejar de encararle. El hombre se paraba en ambas piernas sin encorvarse ni un poco, mostrando su altura superior a la suya, demostrando que no eran una copia exacta.

— ¡Moriré! ¡Y tú también lo harás! Porque si el viene por mi yo hare que te lleva a ti también ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Las enfermeras entraron una tras otra, dos doctores detuvieron los movimientos de Beyond que enloquecía golpeando las paredes de suave algodón con su propio cuerpo, gritando y gimiendo despavorido, tratando de llegar junto a su captor. Se alejó por los pasillos ahora escuchando el llanto fuerte del preso, un llanto desgarrador que jamás había escuchado emitir por aquel hombre tan fuerte y tan listo. Le sabía destrozado, le sabía arruinado. Ahora le parecía más su propia copia que cuando trataron de matarse mutuamente, porque así fue, queriendo o no hacerlo fue una pelea a muerte por parte de ambos.


	2. Perdido

L torció el gesto.

El temor por su vida era más fuerte que por la propia, la injusticia y el honor de poder defenderse a sí mismo y no darle ese orgullo a el que estaba aquí por su culpa, encerrado en las cuatro paredes de algodón y acero. Culpa, injusta culpa. B no sabría ni quien lo habría atacado, era una manera cruel de perder la vida en una batalla que no le incumbía. Morir teniendo la capacidad de sobrevivir y vencer solo por estar atado de manos por un fallo del pasado, incapaz de enfrentar el presente con la fuerza que poseía, atado en su contra. Estar allí mirándole le traía los peores recuerdos de las consecuencias de sus mediocres actos, de su infancia y su camino al crecer, del conocimiento que obtuvo al cambiar, la transición marcada con fuego en su piel. Compartía un lazo tan fuerte con aquel hombre.

—¿Vas a quedarte solo allí parado?

Dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo inerte en la cama, con el cabello largo, chamuscado y el crecimiento brillante sobre sus vendas.

—No creí que despertarías tan pronto

Su voz tan vacía resonó en los oídos contrarios, robándole una sonrisa a su rostro, una sonrisa mediana al tiempo que relamía su labio inferior volviéndose a perder en la negrura de sus ojos cerrados bajo el blanco cubriente.

Dio un paso adelante la puerta y resbalando por ella se sentó en cuclillas sobre el suelo, sin desviar su mirada del cuerpo quieto, notando dotes familiares en el ambiente, el aroma de la ropa, el aroma peculiar de una persona encerrada por horas continuas, el aroma de la piel limpia y de los medicamentos en el organismo aspirándose por los poros de su piel, pareciendo casi muerto Beyond ladeo su cabeza a un lado, casi sin peso, hacia su persona.

—¿Te quita un poco de culpa hablar de ratos conmigo? ¿Si le destrozo el cuello a la enfermera por fin me darán mi condena de muerte? ¿Si mato al grandioso L por fin me asesinaran?

Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos, le cansaba que sus palabras siempre tocaran el tema de una muerte deseosa que en realidad no quería, que le recordara que su rutina era monótona y aburrida, cansada, que cada dia en que vivía deseaba un poco más la muerte que buscaba. Asegurando que deseaba la muerte, como si fuera verdad que lo hacía. Buscar la plenitud en el supuesto descanso eterno. En primeras como si Beyond creyera en todo eso.

—Tú no harías nada de eso B, apenas si puedes moverte

—Tienes razón —Su tono juguetón formo una sonrisa en L— pero quien sabe... todo podría pasar.

Siempre que Beyond estaba de humor optaba por esa clase de actitud obstinada y desgraciada, calmada y juguetona, un sube y baja de emociones en el que lo sacaban un poco de quicio que tratara de controlar dentro de sí, la experiencia afloro esa parte paciente y calmada de si.

—Nunca me dices nada interesante, L. Eras más divertido cuando vivíamos en la Wammy's.

Los pucheros en los labios rojizos y destrozados de B habrían parecido tiernos cuando la piel aún se encontraba en su lugar, ahora solo le daba un aspecto más atroz en su sonrisa. La forma en la que su rostro ahora se encontraba le hizo pensar que vendrían más con un asesino en serie o algo asi, muy similar a la gente mediocremente retorcida.

Respiro profundo y solo lo soltó, deseando que todo saliera como esperaba.

—Si yo pudiera sacarte de aquí... ¿harías lo que te pidiera?

Se quedaron en completo silencio, por lo poco que veía en el rostro de Beyond su gran sonrisa se había desecho, con los ojos vendados se sintió observado de forma intensa. La escena le incomodaba al punto que inconsciente paso su brazo por el cuello en un gesto de más humano por su parte. Observo su respiración por sobre el saco de fuerza, sobre sus hombros marchitos y sus cabellos cenizos desmoronándose sobre ello, respiraba más lento, a pequeñas pausas.

—Creo que te equivocas de persona L —Al fin hablo, con un carraspeo seguido de una pequeña tos seca— Creo que a quien quieres es al loquito del cuarto 13 —Su sonrisa se volvió a formar y el tono juguetón volvió junto con ella— él se muere por salir de aquí, literalmente. Seguro te lamería los pies de solo pensarlo —Movió la mano en el aire, pintando líneas imaginarias para enfatizar burlón— o tendría un orgasmo al hacerlo —Rio un poco, suave. Adoptando un tono serio y melancólico a la par que bajaba el brazo a reposarlo sobre la mullida cama— A mí no me importa salir, no me importa ser libre, sé que estoy encerrado aquí para siempre, que no saldré hasta que muera y ese es el plan.

Lo decía tan tranquilo que no parecía un hombre derrotado y abatido, parecía más bien "acostumbrado" o quizá resignado. Beyond era listo, calculador y manipulador, sin haberle quitado las vendas de los ojos sabía quiénes eran sus vecinos del corredor, sabia sus nombres, sabia sus complejos, sabia los sonidos que hacían todos los días, sin tener que mirarlos ni una sola vez a la cara. Le enorgulleció un poco pero también le entristeció, B no perdía ni un poco sus habilidades deductivas que consideraba incluso superiores a las suyas, él se sentiría inútil sin la vista o el tacto, B ya perdía casi ambas por completo. El hombre del cuarto 13 era un depravado que había cometido 13 violaciones y aun estando completamente loco tenía unas tendencias sexuales que eran más que extrañas.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para que aceptes tu libertad?

Relajo todos sus músculos, se acostumbraba de nuevo a su habitual semblante, no debía permitir que B le calculara tan fácil, que le denigrara era lo último que quería pero no veía más escapatoria al tipo de semblante y postura que él tenía en esas circunstancias. Comprendía que el sentiría que le estaba ofreciendo algo para que le rogara su libertad, una oportunidad para tener una esperanza que quizá terminaría siendo falsa y el sufriría un poco más de lo ya hecho.

—¡Ya entiendo! —Alzo ambos brazos dejándolos caer de golpe en la cama— Al pobre L le están pisando los talones, alguien que seguramente es mucho más listo que tú, ¿No es cierto?

Le calaba ese comportamiento superior que tenía, siempre buscando la oportunidad para desentejarlo, un comportamiento tan patético como absurdo, un intento estúpido por ser el mejor. Les enseñaron a competir y ganar, era obvio que ese hábito no se había perdido en ambos, enseñados desde pequeños a ser el mejor, ganar hasta en lo más mínimo. Odiaba ser él el perdedor cuando quien estaba encerrado debería serlo, pero no se permitiría decirlo, aunque fuese una gran manera de contraatacar.

—¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡SIEMPRE SERAS UN GRAN PERDEDOR!

Las convulsiones de carcajadas que salían por sus consumidas cuerdas vocales casi le daban la misma sensación de dolor que Beyond debía sentir al reír pues terminaba tosiendo estrepitosamente, su pecho temblaba cada que sus pulmones reclamaban el dolor del sobreesfuerzo. Repasaba de nuevo su idea inicial recordándose que era más que seguro que fracasaría, que Beyond era difícil de convencer si no le conocías tan bien, se repitió lo mala que era esa idea de buscarlo pero también que sus sucesores no estaban listos aún, tampoco podía arriesgarlos y necesitaba a alguien con tanta experiencia en campo como en oficina. Le hundía el orgullo, le fastidiaba todo en ese plan tan despreocupado. Watari ayudaba pero no era suficiente y entonces pensó en aquella frase coloquial "El león cree que todos son de su condición" y por alguna razón pensó en alguien que pudiera superarlo, que pudiera superarlos. Beyond como un León feral y sin educación contra un gatito educado, sonrió por sus pensamientos, eran una tontería pero bastante cómico y emparejado con la situación.

—Beyond, eres mucho más inteligente que yo...

Comenzó con el hermoso regalo que B siempre quiso escuchar y que él no deseaba continuar, le daba las peores de las sensaciones. Sus espasmos de risa se detuvieron del todo, las carcajadas dejaron de fluir y se quedó quieto, completamente mudo. De nuevo como un cuerpo inerte sobre la cama.

—Soy todo lo que tú dices, no pude detenerlo ni cuando casi mata a todos en la Wammy's —Guardo silencio por un momento, tratando de hacerlo más realista para B, con la voz más suplicante que podía imitar— y me rehusaba a aceptar todo el desastre que él ya hizo, yo soy un perdedor —Trago saliva, estaba arriesgando su orgullo para probablemente nada pero igual prosiguió— atrape al único genio que podía ayudarme. No te valore, no te di lo que querías y es mi culpa, quien debería estar aquí encerrado debiera ser yo. Soy un incompetente que no aceptaba la derrota

Beyond se arrastró un poco, forzándole a detenerse en su discurso que no lograba seguir fingiendo, dudando de su convicción como actor. Beyond se movió brusco, logrando tirarse del colchón viejo hacia el suelo con un quejido ahogado, moviéndose como un gusano se acomodó en sus rodillas, caminando con ellas debido a la dificultad que ponerse en pie le daba al no tener el equilibrio de sus brazos. Cuando estuvo de frente a él respiro profundo, como un perro olfateando el miedo. L le miro revolverse de lado a lado, queriendo zafar alguno de sus brazos del saco de fuerza... y lo hizo, al cabo de unos minutos revolviéndose, teniéndolo expectante. Se asombró de ver con que naturalidad sacaba su mano de entre tanta tela por algún agujero que se había formado en esta, primero desabrocho una correa, identificando cada una de las ataduras, conociendo con maestría el saco que le rodeaba, y entonces ambos brazos por fin fueron soltados. No intento nada, solo se liberó y siguió con su rostro cerca del suyo, lentamente llevo su mano derecha a la venda que lo imposibilitaba de ver la realidad, la respiración de quien estaba frente a él se detuvo, observando con expectación, entrecortándose, alterado. Se miraron al fin, era el momento en el que todo se decidía. No desviaban sus ojos de los suyos, tan rojos y petulantes, con apenas unas cuantas pestañas cubriendo sus parpados y la piel nívea con quemaduras esparcidas entre primer y tercer grado de gravedad, con suerte los cabellos aún cubrían del todo su cabeza pero sus cejas no tenían la misma suerte.

—¿Aceptas?

Las manos de Misa se apresuraban buscando entre los rostros de las personas, no tenía el derecho de fallar, debía ser cautelosa pero precisa. Light le dio dos únicas instrucciones y un solo nombre: Un Psiquiátrico en california y un hombre llamado Beyond, idéntico a L. Eso había sido todo y buscar entre los tantos psiquiátricos sin un permiso judicial era complicado, ella se encargaba de examinar todas las paginas previamente hackeadas por su novio que impaciente debía actuar su papel frente a L. Ryuuk expectante sonreía a la orilla de la cama, disfrutando el teatro tembloroso de la rubia tecleando y mirando.

Se pasmo por un momento, lo que veía no podía ser posible. La falta de sueño la estaba volviendo loca, volvía del trabajo y tan rápido como lo hacía tenía que mirar en las páginas oficiales de la computadora portátil de Light. Tallo sus ojos y suspiro, creyéndose una completa loca. Las pestañas pintadas y alzadas de negro miraron el rostro frente de si, una pequeña miniatura de una persona con vendas en casi toda la cara, el cabello negro casi desaparecido en su cabeza y uno de los ojos descubiertos, sin pestañas. Un escalofrió le recorrió desde los hombros, el nombre prescrito debajo de aquella impactante miniatura era B. Yenkins. Su cuerpo se estremeció una vez más y su rostro se contorsiono con desagrado cuando acerco su rostro más a la pantalla. Clickeaba el icono de su nombre pero la página no le llevaba a ningún lado, le pedía otra clase de contraseñas que ella no tenia y no sabía cómo hackearlas. Se sentó sobre la cama y quito la computadora de sus piernas. Impactada por el extraño descubrimiento dirigió su vista a Ryuuk que comenzaba a tambalearse y reír.

—Él tiene una, ¿No es así? Ryuuk

Su voz pequeña y temerosa causo más gracia en el Shinigami, la rubia era tan inocente y tan tonta.


	3. Viejo Sucesor

Observo por la ventana la forma en la que el auto avanzaba en un compás que casi se le hacía desconocido, un sentimiento amargo se esparció en su paladar. Aspiro y Exhalo fuerte llamando la atención del conductor que de reojo delato una pequeña sonrisa. Deslizo sus dedos por el vidrio, marcándolo con sus dactilares. Era libre y sentía algo cercano a la felicidad con respecto a eso pero aun así se sentía ansioso por mirar de nuevo a quien le liberaba, esa felicidad y ansiedad que no sentía desde que era niño, se sentía de nuevo como uno. L le ganaba por algunos años. Se centró en ello, su fecha se había reducido considerablemente la última vez que lo vio.

—Quizá va a morir pronto

Watari detuvo el auto frente a un semáforo, reconociendo las palabras del joven, y Beyond se recostó en los asientos vacíos. Colocándose las vendas de nuevo en sus ojos, amarrando la tela detrás de su cabeza y quejándose cuando sin querer amarro algunos de sus cabellos en el apretado nudo. No estaba sedado asique sus emociones y sentidos se volvían a él con una amarga lentitud. Esa mañana se había aventado contra un doctor, él no lo recordaba pero Watari se lo había preguntado, el porqué de ese comportamiento.

 _"No lo sé."_

No estaba seguro de porque era violento cuando los sedantes comenzaba a pasársele, ni siquiera recordaba la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que su sangre hervía y quería destrozar a cada uno. Acaricio las vendas con las puntas de sus dedos. Los ojos malditos, sus ojos malditos en su maldita persona. Los nombres y las fechas, estaba tan acostumbrado a verlas y también a no hacerlo cuando su vista estuvo desprovista de rostros nuevos. Trataba aun de comprender como los demás iban por la vida sin notar esos ejes flotantes de un color que no podía interpretar más que por el rojo que se le asemejaba. Era incapaz de pasar demasiado tiempo sin tomarles importancia pero por costumbre sabía que solamente estaban allí, de alguna forma no le resultaba incomodo mirarles aunque no quisiera y muchas veces aquello le resultaba como una ayuda a sus planes bien sabido era para que le habían sido de mayor utilidad.

—Quarter Queen...

La menciono en voz alta, recordando su angelical rostro y sonriendo a la nada.

Tan divertido como se sentía era la misma cantidad se sensación miserable que sentía.

Conocería a un gran equipo de investigación según se había esmerado en decirle Wammy, trabajaría a la par que con L. Pensaba en sus conocimientos adquiridos durante sus años de escuela, tratando con ese pequeño nerviosismo de pensar si estaba listo o no para ello, culpaba su educación, había sido criado y entrenado para ser un sucesor lo que al parecer su cuerpo no lograba terminar por olvidarlo. La ansiedad de quien por fin hará lo que por años deseo hacer; ser L. Trabajar para ser libre y trabajar para él no era precisamente por lo que aceptaba aunque aún así fuera eso lo que le ponía los bellos de punta. Lawliet había sido listo otra vez, claro que no más que el pero lo había sido. Espero un día entero en que no le medicaran y después de dejarlo otro par de días sin medicamentos, hundiéndose en frustración, la frustración de un claustrofóbico, fue que se plantó frente a él y le ofreció todo aquello como si fuera un triunfante tarro de mermelada.

Se sentía humillado.

Se sentía divertido.

El silencio del departamento de investigación le tenía cansado de todo, llevaba horas esperando a que su compañero de las grandes ojeras se presentara dispuesto a trabajar y cuando por fin lo había hecho se mostraba absorto mirando la hora del celular o contestando llamadas extrañas. En una de esas ocasiones dijo "Si, la mermelada de ciruelas a la mostaza podría gustarle, traigan la más cara de Londres" él ni siquiera sabía que algo así existiera.

Esperaba el momento justo, buscando un pequeño traspié en las investigaciones, un indicio de su arduo trabajo para al fin asesinarle ese día, estaba predestinado a morir.

—Ah sí, claro, yo avisare. Gracias Watari.

Bajo el celular de su oído y con curiosidad observo al gentío a su alrededor aunque permaneciera sentado en el sofá mediano que recién estrenaban en el centro de la gran habitación. Tomo un dulce de la charola en la mesita ratonera y lo metió en su boca ante la expectante mirada de Light que molesto trataba de volver a fijar su vista en la computadora descansando en sus piernas, ignorando las sonrisas despectivas de Ryuga. El aura no era tensa pero si irritante y todos lo notaban pues muy en fuera de tener la atención pegada a los papeles entre las manos de la mayoría de vez en cuando los observaban con rareza, esperando a que el organizador de la investigación dijese algo.

Miro la hora una vez más generando en Light un pequeño tick nervioso en su pierna.

—Ah, olvide mencionarlo — Llamo la atención de todos, haciendo creer que en realidad Ryuuzaki estaba extraño esa tarde. Mantenía el dedo levantado como si una idea se le hubiese ocurrido — Próximamente tendremos a un nuevo investigador trabajando para nosotros. Vivió conmigo desde que éramos niños y con su ayuda el caso será apreciablemente acelerado.

—¡Esto será increíble!

El grito alegre de Matsuda llamo los rostros descolocados de los presentes que extrañados le miraron. Light fue el primero en explotar, justo como esperaba.

—¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! Primero actúas raro todo el día, llegas extraño además de tarde y ahora vienes con una noticia inesperada, ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! Kira puede amenazar de nuevo con más asesinatos como para perder el tiempo explicándole a un nuevo investigar a grandes rasgos nuestro avance.

—Pareciera que tuvieras miedo. Si no fueras tu seguro que lo habría considerado una aceptación de tus poderes como Kira.

Le sonrió de modo persuasivo, casi incitándole a morder el anzuelo. Llevaba en ese momento un corte crucial en la investigación, inesperado, pero crucial. Le provocaba a medida que pudiera causar una disputa entre ambos, Kira y el misterioso nuevo investigador de quien Light ya conocía el rostro.

Yagami refunfuño en un suspiro inaudible y L le escuchaba tranquilamente mientras metía más piezas de chocolate en su boca. Aguardando los segundos en que dicho sujeto se presentara para acallar las dudas de su rival.

—Nunca cambias...

Su voz se entrecortaba por la rabia ya pronunciada en sus gestos, de forma provocada adrede para mantener, aun a pesar de las circunstancias, a las personas sobre su palma. Sobrellevar los sucesos inesperados era cosa que llevaba haciendo todo ese tiempo. No estaba dispuesto a fallar en algo tan simple como un buen teatro si asi lo quería manejar su rival.

—Calma Light —Llamo su padre— Si es un conocido de Ryuuzaki talvez sea lo mejor que podamos hacer ahora, tenemos la libreta y podemos corroborar que después de la muerte de Higuchi los asesinatos han cesado los ultimo cuatro días.

Light asintió lentamente, tratando de ver una salida de aquella intromisión.

—Aun asi, su hijo tiene razón señor Yagami. Es un poco brusca la forma en la que introduciré a esta persona en la investigación pero confíen en mi cuando les digo que el acelerara la investigación. Esta persona posee algo de lo que el Shinigami aquí presente puede tener una idea —Pauso unos segundos en los que disimuladamente sus oscuros ojos notaban los minutos tardíos en los que Beyond debía haber llegado— Hablando de eso, no mencionemos nada respecto a las libretas y el shinigami hasta que yo se los haga saber. Al igual que de mi seudónimo como Ryuuzaki, ahora podrán llamarme directamente L o en casos especiales como Ryuga.

—Seria grandioso por fin terminar este caso e ir a casa.

La voz de Matsuda fue ignorada por todos mientras este mantenía los dejes de felicidad plasmados en su gran sonrisa, ajeno a las palabras dichas por su superior. Despreocupado de cualquier acontecimiento que podría acometer contra su vida. L consideraba que sus comentarios, la mayoría del tiempo, eran especialmente innecesarios pero de igual manera les aceptaba de modo que no inmutaba ningún comentario en su contra, incluso le llegaban a parecer divertido.

Nadie se rehusó a su orden aunque la mayoría quisiera preguntar al respecto. Admiraban su inquietante semblante y la forma en la que repiqueteaba sobre la mesa al momento de acomodar sus dulces en un círculo sobre ella.

La vista de todos observaba a la Shinigami disimuladamente, quien aún apacible se mantenía a distancia considerable desde el momento en el que L corroboraba que dicha persona entraba al edificio por la puerta principal. No tenía idea si los Shinigamis podrían demostrar sus emociones abiertamente como lo hacían la mayoría de los humanos en sus expresiones o aptitudes pero, si no es que se estaba volviendo loco, aquella Shinigami se había mostrado nerviosa cuando las pisadas de Beyond, ratifico, subían por las escaleras. Aprovecho el momento exacto de quitarle la atención al supuesto Kira y llenándolo de coraje al hacerlo la puerta de entrada se abrió.

—Bienvenido, B.

La tensión real comenzó.

Watari paso de largo con una sonrisa que incluso Light reconoció el significado detrás de ella, era como las que su padre le dedicaba cuando conseguía algo, una sonrisa casi paternal, con ese agradable calor emanando de ella. Se colocó a un lado de la puerta mientras una persona alta, con una sonrisa enorme llena de sarcasmo entraba. Los presentes quedaron expectantes ante la abrumadora presencia. Llevaba la tela blanca aun cubriendo sus ojos. Al parecer con fingida inseguridad se detuvo en medio de la habitación, a nada de la pequeña mesa donde debatían anteriormente. Se quitó la venda de un jalón y el primer rostro que admiro fue al expectante asesino principiante.

Light permaneció quieto, tenso ante esa mirada desnudante hasta los huesos. Su expresión era suave, cubierta por quemaduras viejas que delineo con la mirada además de notar la camisa blanca que en el pecho llevaba las manchas rojizas y viscosas de algo desconocido. Tembló unos segundos, inseguro si por la rabia o por esa sensación que parecía emanar de esa presencia. Por un momento titubeo en si sería capaz de encararle, desconocía la clase de persona que se plantaba observándole con tal sonrisa. En cuando su afilada mirada había chocado con la suya, la ensancho de forma notable.

L, que volvía sus ojos a sus documentos, escuchaba con atención las respuestas físicas de Kira y se sintió ligeramente nervioso pues no lograba confiar del todo en B que aunque en sus cinco sentidos siempre era de los que cambiaban de opinión con rapidez, trataba de no considerarlo un tipo de traidor. Beyond llevo una mano a su cabello y acaricio su cráneo con suavidad, mitigando su expresión, volviéndola una mueca de aburrimiento, con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente bajas, arruinando sus expectativas del lugar.

—Ah, ¿Tú eres...?

—Beyond Birthday —Respondió a Light que, dudoso, le fruncía el ceño en respuesta—

—Yo-

—Eres Light Yagami —Le corto— naciste el 28 de febrero de ah

Dudo unos momentos en los que parecía tener un pequeño conflicto con su vista. Beyond se acercó, dejando caer la tela blanca que había permanecido en su mano. Medio cerrando los ojos y rompiendo el espacio personal de Light quien a pocos centímetros del rostro de B notaba como este en realidad no le miraba, miraba por sobre su cabeza para luego alejarse y tirarse junto a L en el sofá. Se congelo con aquella sensación de pánico tratando de emerger de su interior al observar tan pronunciados ojos rojizos e inhumanos, luchando por mantenerla a ralla cuando las sirenas del peligro se encendieron dentro de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, es que a veces veo muy borroso. Asique tienes 21 años —El tono usado ahora era más de confianza, un tono muy familiar— ¡Tenemos casi la misma edad! ¡Deberíamos ser amigos!

Soichiro Yagami trato de acercarse al invitado hasta que L levanto la mano en un ademan por pararle. L conocía mejor que cualquiera a Beyond y sabia, o trataba de comprender, que esa era la forma en la que B analizaba el terreno en el que estaban, no necesitaba ni señal ni asentimiento de nadie para saberlo, notarlo de antemano era obvio. B había usado discriminadamente sus ojos para ver el nombre de todos los presentes. Quizá incluso a B le molestaría que se presentaran pues él ya lo había hecho, por lo que parecía evitar que este hecho se realizase y conocía de antemano sus nombres a lo que también pudiera ser que estaba conjeturando demasiado pronto y en realidad B solo estuviera burlándose de su trabajo y compañeros, cabían muchas posibilidades pero creía más en la primera por lo que se limitó a permanecer en silencio y observar con más atención los movimientos de Kira que trataba de controlar sus facciones.

Los ojos de Beyond viajaron por el lugar, deteniéndose un par de minutos silenciosos en una esquina. L lo noto y estaba casi del todo seguro que podía verla.

Cuando Light abría la boca para hablar la estridente risa de Beyond sumergió a todos en tal desconcierto que hasta el mismo L comenzaba a impacientarse pero de cierto modo lo encontraba divertido pues Beyond había llegado de tan estupendo humor, lo que no pasaba muy seguido debido a la retirada de sus medicamentos y su creciente adicción a ellos.

—¡Te la creíste! ¡NO! No Hahaha seguro ya han ocupado esa estrategia contigo, sino no podrias estar en la misma habitación con este maldito —Señalo con su dedo a su lado, L mantenía presionado su dedo contra su labio— Eso o en verdad eres Kira, porque a tu edad ni la Universidad debes haber terminado como para que te permitan participar en una investigación.

—Light está aquí bajo casi las mismas circunstancias que tú, B.

Los presentes entornaron la vista a quien hablaba, ya casi sacados de sus casillas. Mogi observaba con expectación al muy probable nuevo investigador, con la atención pegada en los ojos de Beyond que se tornaban de un color especialmente extraño que al parecer los demás no captaban y de la forma en la que estos en lugar de mirar a las caras veía a otra parte, por encima detenidamente hasta que se detuvo en la suya.

—Kanzo Mogi, ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Beyond subió una de sus piernas al cojín del sofá y la abrazo para recargar su mentón en su rodilla. Esperando la respuesta de a quien perforaba con tan espeluznantes ojos a la vista de Mogi que trataba por no tragar duro y que esa persona le interrogase con la misma expresión, fría pero amenazante.

—Pero

—L, almenas debería dejar que nos presentáramos —Protesto el señor Yagami—

Beyond le miro sin fingida curiosidad, hacia tanto tiempo que no observaba a gente real que incluso creyó que estaba terminando por querer arrancarse ambos ojos. No ver las nebulosas de nombres y el cuestionamiento diario de vida o muerte le volvía loco, odiaba que le privaran de ello como si fuera algo extraño, inferior o superior el tener esa virtud como le llamaba L cuando tenían esas conversaciones absurdas donde fingía estar más sedado que despierto.

Con la mano derecha comenzó a señalar a cada uno en pequeñas pausas y diciendo sus nombres logro crispar los nervios de la mayoría. Pero aun con ello y las reacciones L no se inmuto, deseando que dicha persona se acoplara a lo predicho y de cierta forma dejándose relajar para no dudar.

Los esqueléticos dedos de Beyond señalaron a Light que quedaba estupefacto tratando de asimilar la bizarra situación con una mueca casi irreconocible de una sonrisa forzada al invitado que para los demás no era más que una sonrisa de cortesía desdeñosa, una con ese particular encanto que el joven solía irradiar con la gente desconocida.

—Ah, tu eres Kira, te imagine más imponente, mi error al idealizar. Con el temor que te tienen los tipos de la cárcel y yo pensando que tendrías un aspecto más robusto.

Beyond rodo los ojos muy alegre. L frunció sus labios dándole una sonrisa a las palabras dichas, felicitando en su cabeza de forma intencional el comportamiento dispar de su copia ya desmaquillada; el verdadero Beyond, Ryuuzaki no hablaba en ese momento, hablaba el verdadero, el auténtico que movía y hablaba con ese cuerpo. La enfermedad de personalidad múltiple que B tenia no se notaba en nada reflejada en ese momento, pues allí no reinaba Ryuuzaki, al menos no por hoy o por ahora, hablaba plenamente el Beyond que conoció por ese orfanato, el que era capaz de idear un plan tan brillante que le dejara sosegado de incredulidad.


	4. Amenaza

—¿Disculpa?... —Light entrecerró los ojos con furia— No llevas ni cinco minutos aquí y ya te atreves a insultar y encima, adivinare —Su tono cambio a irónico en ese momento—, por pedido de Ryuga me has llamado de esa forma para saber cómo reaccionaba.

Giro su rostro al nombrado que le negó cerrando los ojos con lentitud.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer Beyond ahora no ha sido cosa mía. Él no me obedece y yo no le mando, somos individuos y Beyond no es muy dado a colaborar con esta clase de actividades en equipo al igual que yo. Les agradecería a todos guardaran la calma y esperaría que se acoplasen a su presencia como lo hicieron con la mía, sé que es inusual pero den una segunda oportunidad.

Se giró y devolvió el pulgar a su labio, apretándolo al observar a su compañero ya tirado en el sillón, cabeceando con sutileza.

Al quedarse dormido L decidió que debían continuar trabajando pues B acababa de tomarse el medicamento prescrito y se quedaba dormido con facilidad, estaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón, no emitía ningún sonido y los demás por cortesía no hacían ruido a su alrededor, mejor montándose en los sofás del otro lado de la habitación. El único que permaneció cerca de esa presencia fue Matsuda que no escondía su curiosidad. Todos en la habitación captaron sus potentes ojos escarlata, en especial el castaño que fue acusado de ser Kira pues le había tenido en frente, pegado a él.

Pasadas algunas horas B se reincorporo en el sofá, sentándose de la misma forma que su ex mentor y llevo las rodillas a su pecho, un poco aturdido por el cansancio repentino que aquellas inyecciones le generaban. Tenían buen efecto pues se estaba tranquilo, era algo que le admiraba a los medicamentos.

—Ah, B. La laptop en la mesa tiene todos los avances de Kira, si los hojeas en un par de horas me gustaría escuchar tu veredicto.

Observo su figura sobresaliente de la silla ergonómica que no giro su rostro para decírselo. Bajo sus piernas y se sentó de manera común, recordándose donde estaba y quitando la neblina de la confusión. Tomo el frasco depositado en la mesa y le consumió mientras tecleaba con una mano en la laptop, aunque en la época donde comenzaban sus estudios muy difícilmente tendría una tan pequeña y delgada como esa. La sabia utilizar aun así y no le costó ni un poco entender el nuevo mecanismo con el que eran empleadas, apenas había pasado un año desde la última vez que ocupo algún aparato semejante, le disgustaba a veces, prefería vivir la acción en directo, en el escenario del catástrofe.

Light se dio cuenta a pesar de fingir estar indignado y no dirigirle la mirada a Beyond, ni mencionar nada con respecto a su llegada, que este leía los antecedentes que tenían guardados sobre Kira y si él en verdad era una mente brillante lo haría notar cuando terminase de leerlas, por esa parte le tenía intrigado. L sabía que esto era fingido pues Kira no era la clase de persona que porque no le agrades se ensaña contigo. Una indignación infantil no era algo con lo que actuaría. Atribuyo ese acto al miedo desconcertante que B podía ocasionar.

El repiqueteo en las teclas a esa hora de la noche se le hacía como un demoniaco canto de cuna. Y ya estaba sintiéndose demasiado cansado, lo notaba en sus músculos doloridos; también lo notaba en la forma en la que B estaba en la silla junto de sí. Desguanzado sobre ella, con los brazos caídos a sus costados y sus enormes auriculares adueñados de sus orejas, las piernas largas estiradas y recargadas en sus talones. Miraba en unos de los ordenadores, más específicamente: en el ordenador que ocupaba Light.

Observo su perfil y giro la silla para contemplarle más de cerca. Llevaba casi tres horas mirando lo mismo a lo que L trataba de descifrar que era lo que veía en aquellos videos que le fascinara tanto. Estaba consciente que B tenía una larga serie de trastornos desencadenados después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado pero no esperaba verle tan expectante, pues nunca lo imagino tan de cerca con aquella expresión. Llevaba los labios entre abiertos manchados de la roja mermelada, el aliento entre cortado saliendo de ello. Un fino velo parecía cubrirle los ojos brillosos de excitación, enmarcando aún más la fluorescencia de su iris.

Su corazón le retumbo dentro del pecho, lo que veía no era como lo imaginaba, ni siquiera creía que él estuviera frente de si, relajado y cooperando. Era impropio. Una volcada de emociones ardientes se comenzaba a acrecentar en su pecho y trato de acallar algún suspiro que le delataría. Era alivio, alivio y algo más... ¿Perdón? ¿Beyond le habría perdonado ya? Al reflexionar sobre sus facciones maduras no reconoció a aquel niño como antes, ya no era su copia, B lo había logrado, no era una copia más. B quizá, aunque le costara, le habría superado. El auténtico L le había rogado ayuda, se había inclinado ante él, una simple copia. Sus sucesores más jóvenes ¿Terminarían como él? Mello, el impulsivo joven, ¿Terminaría como él? Encolerizado por no alcanzar un objetivo, asesinando su alma con sus propias manos para estar en la cima, ¿Así seria aquel niño impulsivo?.

Era el interrogatorio de Misa Amane, después de ser sospechosa, atada de forma primitiva sobre aquella superficie de hierro y los ojos tapados. Acepto que incluso parecía que se pasaba con sus métodos de tortura, que sobrepasaba lo humano. Eran los métodos correctos. Sonrió un poco, pues algo en lo que no discernían los dos era en la expresada sexualidad de la rubia y de sus encantadores gestos.

—Se ve tan sexy con las correas presionanle la entrepierna apretando su pecho con sus brazos...

Con los ojos pegados a la pantalla, repitiendo una y otra vez la escena en la que sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas e intentaba morderse la lengua, un suicidio patético e infructífero pero igual de sexy y alucinante. La desesperación inundando su cuerpo, gritando el nombre de su amado en suplica por ser salvada por él. Como en un hermoso cuento de hadas. Con anterioridad Beyond ya había observado los videos de las cámaras cuando la joven vivió en ese edificio en el que estaban, solo frunció su quemado ceño cuando los videos le presentaron la escena en la habitación de Misa, con Light atado a el con esa larga cadena y la repentina pelea vibrante de hormonas que ambos tuvieron. Ahora ese hombre expectante sonreía con fascinación o solo abría la boca.

Y la expectación en aquel hombre iba en aumento, admirando sus rasgos malheridos y su forma tan particular de quedar absorto ante un monitor de una escena pasada. Como quien por el morbo ve videos de accidentes. La desesperación corriendo por el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo de la joven le acrecentó una armonía en su interior, calmando sus impulsos. Verla tan desesperada le recordaba a sus víctimas, le recordaba ese momento y creyó comprender ese dolor envuelto de miedo, pánico desgarrador. Ese dolor y miedo que trato de olvidar cuando las frazadas del fuego se apoderaron de su piel, de la desesperación muerta de querer quitarlas, de desear extinguirlas, el arrepentimiento de haber hecho algo malo. Se tocó el pecho en un gesto disimulado, la concentración de dolor se le hacía palpable y la opresión en esa zona se volvía mas hueca y congestionable. Deseo recibir la muerte de una vez que cuando separo la vista de la pantalla se dio cuenta de lo salvado que estaba en ese lugar y la ansiedad torciendo sus dedos desapareció.

Al confrontar su observación hizo rotar la silla para quedar de frente con él. Llevo sus rodillas a su pecho y se quitó los auriculares con un jalón del cable. L noto en un principio las facciones lastimeras de su acompañante, su tristeza le llego unos segundos hasta que se cerró otra vez. Sin decir nada, ambos llevaron sus pulgares a sus labios.

—Te anunciaste como L en público, solo en Kanto para saber si era él... —Hablo, con el tono monotomo y ronco propio de su real voz— el primer incidente fue en Shinjuku e incluso si Kira llevaba tiempo siéndolo los crímenes pudieron hacerse notar en otros lugares fuera de Japón pero tú de inmediato dedujiste que era dentro de, ya que accedió a tu petición. El número se limitaba a 140 oficiales que tenían acceso a las listas privadas de la policía... Se reducía considerablemente que las familias, operadores o extorsionistas tuvieran a uno de ellos de esa forma, redujiste estas probabilidades casi a un 20% y solo te quedo que fueran las familias, descartaste a las esposas después de investigarlas, descartaste a los solteros y te enfocaste en los que fueran hijos capaces, no menores. —Su tono fue monótono mientras le hablaba pero de vez en cuando le bajaba a casi susurros— El 14 de Diciembre tuvieron que implicarse agentes del FBI... ya se te estaba saliendo de las manos si comunicaste con agentes externos. El 19 de Diciembre Kira comienza a darte mensajes y te cuenta sobre el Shinigami de las manzanas rojas. Los agentes del FBI son asesinados y acertas que a quienes seguían en esas fechas son los sospechosos por lo que tu vista cae en Light Yagami. Luego Naomi Misora —Se acomodó en su asiento y tomo una calada de aire inconscientemente— se escabullo en la investigación y descubrió a quien fuera el asesino, siendo irremediablemente asesinada por Kira, suicidándose. Tu y yo sabemos que ella nunca haría eso. Aun si su prometido fuera asesinado... Ella era consciente del pesar que ser agente del FBI concernía, después de todo ella misma había tenido que ver como asesinaban a un niño que trabajaba con la mafia. Colocas cámaras y micrófonos en casa de los Yagami y cometes el terrible error de presentarte frente al sospechoso de ser Kira solo para acorralarle.

—Supones que ese fue mi error.

—No lo supongo, lo sé. Aun si antes no supieras lo que sabes de la libreta, sabrías que para nosotros, los criados para ser sucesores, no se nos permite armar esa clase de lazos, es un suicidio y un suicidio de L significa la muerte para muchos. Es patético que no le atraparas en cuanto apareció el segundo Kira.

—No había pruebas.

—HAHAHAHAHA

Sus nervios se crisparon al escucharle y el impulso de retroceder para alejar su rostro de su alcance le cosquilleo el cuerpo, le entumió las piernas. Beyond se levantó, mirándole superior desde arriba, con un movimiento brusco de frustración le tomo por el cuello de la camisa, enderezándole, obligándole a ponerse de puntillas y por instinto sus manos tomaron la muñeca fuerte que le sostenía. Sus ojos tranquilos y oscuros quebraron su expresión ante los ojos de fuego. Reconoció la cólera. Reconoció que lo que le diría no quería oírlo.

—¡Fallaste como L! Nosotros los sucesores nos enseñaron a no armar lazos autodestructivos. Pon atención —Le zarandeo y acerco aún más su rostro al suyo, haciéndose de su superior estatura— Morirás pronto, yo puedo verlo —Abrió aún más sus ojos, enfatizándolo— Si no lo atrapas, tu tiempo se está agotando.

Quizá fuera por autodefensa, porque no quería pelear con él, porque no tuviera la agallas de hacerlo o porque creía a Beyond mas capaz que solo de dar un par de golpes o destrozar el sitio, quizá porque Watari no interferia con la escena, divago en que talvez incluso Watari pensase lo mismo y por ello no interferia. Al final lo dijo sin pensarlo.

—Yo no soy ni nunca fui un sucesor, soy el original.

Le dejo de nuevo en el piso, soltándolo suavemente. Se giró y volvió tomar asiento frente a la computadora, se colocó los auriculares como cascos y reprodujo de nueva cuenta el video que olvido pausar.

Permaneció estático unos minutos para volver a su asiento, descolocado por sus acciones. Aceptando dentro de sí que B tenía razón y que incluso, talvez, le había herido con lo dicho, aunque no le llamara por ese nombre que tanto odiaba lo había hecho sin necesidad de mencionarlo.

 _ **Backup.**_

El dia ya no es extraño con los sonidos guturales de la asqueante mermelada resbelando por esos dedos largos y toscos con quemaduras en los dorsos, el sonido de la lengua pasando por entre ellos, con la saliva resbalando. El comportamiento

Se estaba sentado junto a la silla de Ryuuzaki, con los ojos pegados a Light, como esperando algo, llevaba la ropa manchada de mermelada, los labios y las mejillas del mismo modo, las rodillas pegadas al suelo y las pupilas notablemente dilatadas, dándole un semblante aún más terrorífico pues se le notaban más brillantes.

—Es cosa de sus medicamentos, será mejor si le ignoras y prosigues con la investigación. En estos instantes Beyond esta indispuesto.

Al ser los únicos dentro de la habitación se relajó en mostrar sus expresiones contrariadas y extrañado. Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y subió la vista para tratar de encontrar alguna otra respuesta de L, sabiendo que no la tendría.

—¿Porque? —Le pregunto, decidido a saber más sobre aquel hombre— ¿Ya me dirás quién es él? Considero oportuno que me lo digas ahora, ya que no hay nadie en la habitación.

—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero decírtelo sin nadie más presente?

Llamo su atención y al igual que él giro su rostro a su persona.

—ah... —Suspiro— L, si vamos a trabajar juntos hasta atrapar a Kira encuentro conveniente que almenos me digas algo sobre este sujeto que se la pasa observándome desde hace hora y media.

—Es un homicida potencial. Creo que Kira busca matarle por ser un conocido cercano a mí, si no me equivoco. Por ello lo traje aquí, además de su increíble intelecto.

—Vaya —Le sonrió amigable— Creo que ha sido apropiado y ya no me sorprende que después de traer a un par de ladrones a trabajar con nosotros traigas a este sujeto, Beyond —Bajo su mirada y le vio metiendo de nuevo su puño bañado en mermelada a su boca— Quisiera saber si no es entrometerme, ¿Todos los que vivieron contigo tienen ese tipo de habito?

—¿Habito? ¿El comer dulces?

—No en general, hablo de comer algo en particular.

Le sonrió con verdadera curiosidad y extrañeza plasmada en su rostro por lo que notaba un comportamiento normal, como cuando estaban en la Universidad.

—Supongo que sí, **él y yo.**


	5. La Inquietud de Kira

El sabor era asqueroso, amargo, asido, desnaturalizado de cualquier pigmento, agrio como los chicles después de tanto masticarlos. Sumergía la lengua en la saliva asqueante que emergía de sus glándulas. El sabor pre iniciativo de un asesinato, lo conocía perfectamente, la excitación amarga antes del acto. Sonrió al conocerse tan perfectamente. Una sonrisa que sintió incluso más soberbia que la que divisa del castaño que sonreía con amabilidad.

La soberbia orgullosa con la que decía esas cosas fue lo que calentaba su abdomen de furia, lo que apretaba sus cienes desde dentro desenfocándole la vista, los sentidos.

Juro que se le iría encima en cualquier momento.

Tomo oxigeno con la nariz, diluyendo un poco el éxtasis previo y la ansiedad creciente en las puntas de sus dedos, en las quemaduras recorrientes por sus brazos, espalda y mejillas.

—Eres un patético mentiroso.

Su voz sacada de un terrible terror helo la piel de a quien se dirigía.

—¿Disculpa?

La oscuridad ya había llovido sobre la ciudad para ese momento y Beyond con mayores razones rezo que ese día fuera como las otras, llenas de éxtasis ensangrentado. De caballos pisoteando su cabeza cada que otorgara un golpe a su presa. Estaba alcanzándole a pasos gigantescos, en tan pocos días que el mismo ya estaba olfateando la victoria, ya vibraba lenta y tensamente sobre sus palmas.

—Eso, eres un patético mentiroso, ¿Acaso debo marcarlo en tu piel para que lo veas a diario?

Su sonrisa se ensancho a gran escala al decirlo, saboreando el nuevo jugo de las amenazas sangrientas que deseaba desatar sobre aquel cuerpo joven y limpio. Apretó las tijeras que escondía bajo la manga de su suéter negro. Pequeñas y brillantes tijeras quirúrgicas. Saboreo su sangre al morderse el labio inferior. Los ojos brillantes de vida miraban los suyos y notaba el verdadero miedo correr por su cuerpo. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura ante los ojos asesinos que lo delineaban.

Se sentía ensimismado por su mirada, entre la espada y la pared llena de agujas. Por alguna razón aquel miedo le invadía frecuentemente pero no tan intenso y lascivo como en ese momento. De antes ya sabía la verdadera cara de Beyond, él lo leyó con la propia letra de Ryuga escrita sobre un papel fotocapturado en un archivo tan viejo, pero aunque lo supiera su mentalidad no estaba lista para algo tan directo. Tomo postura arrogante sin pensarlo, tenía que sobrevivir a aquel momento, un combate directo de conocimientos donde el ganador sobreviviría una noche más. Pensaba en lo divertido que talvez aquel asesino psicótico podía llegar a ser.

No sabía que en realidad Beyond no se guiaba por ninguna regla ni moral y que en segundos podría lanzársele sin importar la presencia de los pozos hundidos que los observaban.

No sabía que los ojos carmesís observaban con mayor éxtasis, al momento de apretar las tijeras, los números sobre la cabeza de Ryuzaki aumentaban y como notaba aquel miedo embriagando la piel de sus manos y su rostro. Un cosquilleo previo y abría de lanzarse sobre su contrincante.

La postura orgullosa le excitaba.

Los brazos apretados sobre su pecho y su rostro inquisitivo de respuestas transparentes, de ataques diplomáticos y morales.

—No creo que alguien que en diez días no ha dicho ni una sola palabra sobre el caso sea acreedor de compartir una opinión tan vulgar como esa hacia mi persona solo por tener creencias diferentes.

La sonrisa se ensancho con rabia.

—Dos veces creer, ¿A alguien le importan las creencias? Cuando se resuelve un caso no se hace de forma interpersonal, aquí no importa que creas, ni que crea yo —Su expresión cambio por un momento y sus ojos flotaron por la habitación— porque yo no creo en nada ¡Eso tiene sentido!

Apretó los dientes, sin lograr adivinar a donde llevaba aquel momento. Beyond la mayoría del tiempo le ignoraba, se limitaba a dormir, comer y volver a dormir. Rara vez le encontraba despierto. Rara vez opinaba. Conocía su presencia, aceptaba sus cambios de humor cuando gritaba –Aunque siguiera dándole un mal presentimiento-, estudiaba sus manías siempre que podía y trataba todo lo posible de saber más pero cada vez era una forma distinta de actuar, siendo diferente cada día posible.

—Entonces si es realmente así, las hipótesis en los casos no deberían existir y las creencias no llevarían a un detective a descubrir las pistas.

—Las Hipótesis no son creencias, las Creencias no son Hipótesis, deberías leer más libros de definición Antropológica. Ya ni tu propio dialecto sabes, no me sorprende que en tu mente de Kira, tan mediocre, supongas que una Creencia es una Hipótesis.

Light suspiro y con las palmas extendidas subió y bajo los hombros, cerrando con suavidad sus ojos, descansando su expresión. Si el punto era dejarle ganar, lo haría. Aceptaba su error, con recelo y orgullo pero lo aceptaría, un error tan primerizo que le quemaba bajo la piel.

—Tienes razón, B. No debí subestimar tu capacidad retraído para no darte cuenta de mi error.

—Soy retraído, sí, pero no soy estúpido.

Beyond imito sus acciones, suspirando con los ojos escarlatas cerrados, burlándose de sus acciones, sin borrar la sonrisa mordaz y llena de significados manchados de sangre.

—Talvez, pero si ese fuera el caso verías que mi inculpabilidad como Kira fue saldada hace mucho tiempo.

De nuevo esa pose que le amargaba los sentidos y le regalaba otra sonrisa, esa sonrisa amable y desdeñosa que ya estaba aprendiendo a odiar.

Apretó de nuevo el agarre sobre el fierro entre sus dedos.

—Es curioso que lo menciones. Cómico también. El culpable siempre jura no serlo o siempre jura serlo, depende la psicopatía que presentes.

—Oh claro, Beyond, y nadie puede saberlo mejor que tu.

—¡Eres un Megalómano terrible!

Sus risotadas ofendieron a sus oídos y su orgullo. El ceño se le frunció al sacarle de sus cabales con aquel insulto. No era tanto por el peso del significado sino que se consideraba lo suficientemente cuerdo y conocedor para no caer en ninguna maldita enfermedad que los otros pudieran ponerle, ni siquiera en el Complejo de Dios que L le había otorgado sin decírselo directamente. Partió del lugar con el odio apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Antes de salir, a centímetros de la puerta eléctrica Beyond le tomo por el antebrazo y como escondiendo un secreto se había movido tan rápido que al ladear la cabeza tenía los ojos cubiertos de rojizas quemaduras observándole, casi podía contarle las pocas pestañas restantes de lo cerca que estaban. El aroma embriagador de mermelada dulce invadió su nariz pues B respiraba con los labios entre abiertos, sin preocuparse de la descortesía del aliento sobre su rostro.

Se tensó por un momento en el que su mente quedo sin pensamiento, casi sin voluntad ante esa sonrisa casi sin labios.

—Yo lo se todo, tú lo sabes. Puedo ver que el nombre no está sobre tu cabeza puedo ver al Shinigami sin siquiera tocar la libreta y -Se acercó aún más a su rostro y sus narices se rosaron un momento, casi con la cercanía de un beso muy lejos de pasional o de amantes, uno manchado y amenazante de volverle cenizas con las emociones- Si los números de L siguen bajando yo me encargare personalmente de ti, cuando menos lo esperes. Si yo muero, tu igual lo harás.

Juro en su memoria que casi pudo ver los dientes de Beyond rozando su labio inferior. Tan tenso y mecánico fue que le soltó. Light salió y si la puerta metálica no fuera corrediza, y eléctrica, la habría cerrado de un portazo cargado de odio y frustración. B soltó unas carcajadas huecas cuando el aludido apenas habría salido. El gorgojeo de la felicidad brincaba de un lado a otro en su estómago, le hacía inmensamente feliz.

—No debiste amenazarle tan directamente, fue imprudente.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera oíste lo que le dije!

Le reclamo y al girar las escarlatas apagadas le parecieron más como zafiros deslumbrantes cuando le sonrió de regreso a las cuencas oscuras de su compañero. Las tijeras resbalaron por su mano y las dejo caer resonando el piso. Giro para entornar sus pasos por el azulejo blanco y frio, prefiriendo el estar en cuclillas sobre aquel semejante al mármol y así mismo descendió hasta tener las rodillas pegadas al piso. Paso un cabello ennegrecido tras su oreja y prosiguió avanzando a gatas con lentitud, tomando su tiempo en el que el congelante suelo enfriara sus dedos y palmas al avanzar, con la nula porosidad del suelo. Saboreando el momento en que los ojos de Elle demostraron, la que muy probablemente fuera su imaginación, el miedo plasmado e intrigante en su mirada quieta.

Parecía un marfil cincelado con las siluetas de la computadora resplandeciendo en su piel, como un pirograbado es que se enredaban sus cabellos entre sí, revoltosos. Avanzo con la imagen de la mágica piel pegada a los músculos de su ex ensoñación. De su actual jefe indeseado.

En las cuevas profundas solo observaba la imagen fiera y vulgar de la persona arrastrando las rodillas una tras otra junto al movimiento de sus manos, equilibrándose con concierto de una mano y una rodilla, una rodilla y una mano. Sus labios, a menos en la mitad que se mantenían aun como los recordaba, les cubría un pequeño tono rosáceo que le confirmaba el frio que calaba bajo su ropa, un espectáculo de colores en los relieves destruidos y un encantador pigmento en los reconstruidos o intactos. La palabra Grotesco que siempre recordó al pensar en Beyond desapareció un poco, dejando esa palabra sin significado a la hora de mirarle.

Original y Copia rompieron el contacto visual después de devorar silenciosamente los pliegues de la ropa de cada uno y la piel perfilada con cansancio y cicatrices. Una deseada incomodidad fue lo que después inundo las sensaciones de su ex mentor que torció los dedos de sus pies con exasperación y redirigió las ruedas de la silla al computador. Con el rabillo del ojo observo al sujeto erguirse del suelo y tirarse con confianza en la silla a su lado, crujiendo y balanceándose de adelante a atrás por el peso impuesto. Estirando su largo brazo fue que tomo el mouse, encendiendo el aparato.

—Ya no tienes tiempo, Lewliet.

Mantuvo silencio y giro el rostro al suyo que no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla recién encendida.

—Cada día el decide no asesinarte por miedo a mí. Lo pospone día tras día. Pero siempre está dispuesto a hacerlo, la fecha no cambia hasta cuándo debe irse y titubea pensándolo.

El mouse se movió dentro de la superficie electrónica, descifrando un par de claves para entrar a las carpetas amarillas y cifradas dentro del navegador privado que Beyond escondía de los ojos de Light, donde observaba una y otra vez aquellos videos que tanto le encantaban. No le interesaba observar nada más que esos videos.

Uno de ellos comenzó a reproducirse.

—Deberíamos recolocar las cámaras en el nuevo apartamento de Kira.

Se removió un poco y saco del bolsillo del suéter un pequeño tarro de mermelada, muy similar a los usados para los viajes, en un pequeño y nada caro envase de plástico.

—No podemos hacer eso, B. Va contra los principios de cualquier agencia intervenir en la vivencia de una persona sin los permisos legales necesarios, lo sabes.

Dejo el tarro junto al teclado y se giró con soberbia. La sonrisa de los labios marchitos.

—¡HAHAHA! —Escondió su rostro al resbalar su palma desde su frente hasta su mentón, dejándola caer a su costado— Como si te importara eso, no serias la Justicia si no la rompieras.

Espero unos segundos en silencio, resbalando sus dedos por el teclado, observando las quemaduras en ellos, los huesos sobresalientes también. Dejo de sonreír con soberbia, su sonrisa se volvió amarga y los matices oscuros de los ojos de Elle le observaron con aprensión.

—Como si no estuvieras rompiendo las leyes al llamar a Wedy antes o el tenerme aquí vivo.

—¿Qué propones con exactitud?

—Mueve tus contactos como L para hacerlo sin que se entere, contacta con esos ladrones.

Su tono se volvió monótono, firme y hueco. Elle le comparo con un asesino de sí mismo, quien ya no tiene ni teme nada. Alguien que se pudría por su propia cuenta, por su culpa también. Sabia de aquellas cortadas en sus piernas y muñecas, flagelaciones que se hacía para sentirse vivo. Sabía todo sobre esa persona que ahora trataba de mantenerse en equilibrio, que se enfocaba en lo que debía hacer y se enfurecía con la soledad de sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Reconocía que minutos antes las tijeras que llevaban cubiertas no eran solo para amenazar a Light.

Agradecía, muy dentro de sí, tenerle a su lado, su frialdad enfriaba sus ideas en un tipo de simbiosis.

Tras algunos segundos y debido a la nueva mueca de placer formada en los labios de B, L procedió:

—Por favor, B, no es saludables que sigas repitiendo ese video.


	6. Estocolmo Part1

—Disculpa, señorita, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Le pregunta tímido, resbalando suavemente el dorso de su mano sobre su hombro y muy ligeramente inclinado para capturar su mirada, ganándose en la primera un ceño fruncido y una mueca de labios tornada en un mohín dispuesta a alejarlo de allí, ignorando a su par de acompañantes sentadas en una fila frente a la barra del bar, apretando la copa de cristal entre sus manos. A su lado y detrás de la silla, un joven alto, de cabello azabache y tez fina, blanca como gemas de Ágata, le sonrió con sensualidad.

Un cosquilleo se formó en su estómago y al cabo de un par de parpadeos le regresa la sonrisa con delicadeza.

—Ah… dime…

Escanea sin querer su cuerpo, regresándola a su rostro en cuanto se inclina un poco más a su lado y le ensancha aquella sonrisa encantadora.

—Note tu precioso cabello rubio desde que entre aquí y me dije "Esa chica debe ser realmente hermosa" asique no perdí tiempo y quise mirar tu rostro, solamente eso, ahora que lo he comprobado permítame invitarle una copa.

Cuando llamo al bartender y extendió su mano para sujetar la copa de vino traída reacciono como en un ElectroShock en su cabeza.

—Tengo novio, gracias.

Rechazo la mano en la que le extendía la copa y le dio la espalda, torciendo los ojos con disgusto a una de las actrices del elenco que la acompañaba. Dejo la copa junto a su brazo y otro joven, de cabellera rojiza, llego frente a él, se saludaron con normalidad pero ella no podía despegar la atención de su conversación.

 **¿Cómo describir a Misa?**

 **1.-Una mujer leal.**

—Me han rechazado sin siquiera haber pedido nada.

—¿La rubia? —Pregunto el pelirrojo—

—Sí, yo solamente quería conocerla, sabes que no soy esa clase de hombre.

—¿De los que abordan chicas en un bar?

—¡Por favor Marco! Yo solo quería saber de donde era. No parece japonesa. Y fue tan despectiva conmigo.

Y aun si Misa no sabía el significado, se defendió.

—¡¿Me llamo COMO?! ¡Ya vera!

Se mordió los labios y, al girar, la copa de vino tinto rechazado junto a su brazo se desbordo al ser empujado por su codo. El líquido resbalo por la manga de la gabardina amarilla, tintándola con manchas largas y gotas por su torso. El joven separo su espalda de la barra y corrió las gotas en su gabardina en un reflejo por quitarlas de la tela.

—Oh… demonios —Gruño entre dientes—

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que la copa estaba allí y yo solo gire y…!

—Está bien, señorita.

Le sonrió, logrando calmarla de apoco. Tenía sus manos cubriéndose los labios con asombro y vergüenza.

 **2.-Malcriada.**

—Iugh.. Pero ¿Qué es eso en tu cara?

Abrió ligeramente sus ojos castaños y llevo su dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios. La música suave adornaba el ambiente del bar casi vacío y su elegante compañero, ahora sentado frente a ella en una de las mesas de pareja, tenía el sombrero negro sobre la mesa, la corbata bien ajustada y el saco del mismo tono colgado en el respaldo de su silla. Le miraba confundido.

—Me encanta tu franqueza —Retomo su sonrisa— Tuve un pequeño accidente automovilístico, el motor exploto y me quemo el labio y parte del parpado.

—¿Enserio? No se te nota.

—¿De verdad?

Se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa, presionando sus pechos de forma lasciva entre el escote. Las mejillas se le tornaban casi tan coloradas como el vino en la mesa y su aliento a licor choco con su rostro. Le miraba tan detenidamente que un hormigueo en su conciencia le confundió unos segundos, mostrándole una autentica mueca de desconcierto.

—Hmm ¡No! —Regreso a su asiento y enfatizo con las manos— Para nada.

—¿Enserio? Juraría que aún me faltan un par de pestañas aquí.

Señalo su ojo izquierdo y ahora fue su turno de inclinarse sobre la mesa.

 **3.-Credula.**

Cuando sus labios se presionaron contra los suyos y sus brazos se enroscaron en su cintura, no pensó en el hombre castaño que la esperaba en casa, ni en la infinidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que se guardaban en el celular.

Entrelazo sus dedos con las hebras, castaños como las astillas de un joven árbol atrapado y desesperado entre la metrópolis cargada de estrés por el ruido Social. Las cajas a su alrededor formaban los altos rascacielos y el cielo se mostraba como el techo blancuoso del departamento. Las sabanas enredadas bajo su cuerpo eran la firme tierra y las suaves hierbas.

Rio bajo al darse cuenta que divagaba por el cansancio y la espera que se alargaba con las horas. Se revolvió un poco en la cama, los pantalones de vestir que recién se había puesto para el trabajo no eran lo que se decía cómodos. Pero no pensaba en optar por Jeans como los de Ryuzaki. El rodaje de una película siempre le llevaba a Misa ausentarse por horas, días incluso si era fuera del país, pero había algo que no creía del todo…

Se estaban mudando juntos, ¿Por qué la rubia no estaba sobre el en ese instante? Su trabajo la tenía sin cuidado siempre que se tratara sobre él ¿Entonces por qué…?

¿Por qué no le contestaba las llamadas?

"… Yo me encargare personalmente de ti."

Le llego un escalofrío cuando la voz en su mente sonó en sus oídos. Ambos sabían la verdad el uno del otro, conocían sus ventajas y desventajas. No estaba dejando que nada se le pasara como para sospechar en lo más mínimo sobre sus acciones. ¿L seguía siendo su prioridad?

Deseaba exteriorizar sus pensamientos, rogando por un poco de su ínfima compañía. Aclarar sus ideas en un momento así, relajado y sin preocupaciones, le aburría de cierta forma. Casi podía decir que extrañaba la presencia del comedor compulsivo de manzanas, al menos él tendría algún comentario divertido que hacer. **Naomi Misora**. No dejaba de pensar en la increíble casualidad que era ese nombre, casi pronosticando su triunfo, el cómo les había entrelazado sin tener una idea.

—Él puede verme, Yagami ¿Qué harás ahora sin Ryuuk? —Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que extrañamente no fueron rotos por la risa sínica del castaño— Ese humano en el que piensas… es repugnante.

Se dejó llevar un momento, estirándose sobre la cama con un suave sonido de descanso. Quedándose extendido sobre ella, no necesitaba verla para saberlo, sus pensamientos y preocupaciones eran los mismos que a él le atormentaban los últimos días. La alarma que indicaría las 7:00 a.m sonaria dentro de un par de minutos y aún no había ni una sola presencia de la rubia en el departamento, ni siquiera un mensaje. No muy dentro de sí estaba deseando que fuera por una causa no natural, que a fin de cuentas aquella mujer no regresase a casa nunca más, después de todo no tenía ningún valor, ella ya no poseía ni un solo recuerdo. Apenas el día anterior el intercambio entre las libretas se había efectuado y ella ahora solo tenía el mismo valor que la gente común, una niña tonta.

—Aun debo mantener a Ryuuk alejado, por el momento sigamos buscando un chivo expiatorio, nuestro objetivo sigue siendo mismo y nuestro trato sigue en pie, ¿No es así, Rem?

—Confiare en que sigas las condiciones, Yagami.

—¿Light?... ¿Estás en casa…?

Entra en silencio, sonando las llaves al sacarlas de la perilla. El chirrido del metal al recorrerla y el chasquido del seguro al ponerse en su lugar. No escucha los tacones resonar en la madera y de inmediato se da cuenta de que ha estado bebiendo.

Asoma su pequeño rostro en la habitación y sus cabellos esponjados junto al hedor del alcohol en su ropa le golpean. Se sienta en la cama y ella se congela en el umbral.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Después del rodaje… —Apretó contra su cuerpo la gabardina amarilla entre sus brazos cuando lo miro levantarse rápido de la cama— Fuimos a un bar… las del elenco y yo…

Se acercó dando un par de zancadas y su ceño estaba tan fruncido que perdía las superficies lisas de su piel. Comenzó a temblar en su sitio, sintiendo la conciencia cargada de pesar, sus ojeras estaban marcadas bajo sus perfectos ojos y sus cabellos siempre cepillados se alzaban por pasar las horas revolviéndose entre las cobijas. Todo ajeno a él, la cama destendida y las cajas regadas por el suelo.

—Lo siento… lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde…

El hueco sonido de su puño chocando con la pared junto a su cuerpo la hizo saltar, robándole la expresión de miedo en sus ojos.

—Maldita sea, Misa.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y sus manos se anudan entre la tela manchada de vino en la gabardina. L Las lágrimas se desbordan y su piel se crispa cuando las cálidas manos de su pareja se deslizan sobre ellas, sosteniéndolas con ternura, ternura que ella no entendía era fingida.

—Es por tu protección, Misa… —Su voz ahora se torna tan suave que al abrir los ojos su rostro está libre de las arrugas del enfado y su sonrisa es tan suave y sincera que las lágrimas se acompasan con hipidos infantiles— Sin ti no sabría qué hacer, no llores —Acaricio sus mejillas húmedas— Lo hago para protegerte… Tengo que ir a trabajar, por favor quédate en casa.

Luego se va, dejando en sus labios un suave beso y sale de la habitación tomando las llaves de un saco colgado en la esquina. Se deja caer sentada en la cama, al reaccionar a la situación, derrotada.

Cae de espaldas a la cama, abrazando el abrigo amarillo.

—El… se quedó despierto esperándome… toda la noche…

Su sonrisa es adornada por el pequeño suspiro que se ahoga en la habitación. Sus mejillas se adornan por un ligero colorete natural y su aroma a licor choca contra el calido abrigo al que se abrazaba. Esconde su rostro en él y la culpa la invade.

—¿Qué hice…?


End file.
